The End
by humble servent
Summary: The end is coming sooner than anyone could have predicted. Aizen's true plan to destroy the Spirit King is about to bear its fruit. An ancient enemy is ready to strike with revenge on mind for the Spirit King. With Ichigo at the center of everything and the line between friend and foe blurred, can he stop the end, save the world and have a happily ever after for once? Ichigo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0-Prologue

A long time ago in a place far far away… I would have been sued by Disney for using that line. I mean… there was nothing where we are today. Nothing but pure Chaos. That is until two beings of unimaginable power came along and decided to create their own universe on that spot. The two were known as the Twilight Sun Dragon King and The Black Moon Demon Queen.

The foundation of their new Universe had four worlds at the center to account for all the souls that they were planning to use. Earth for the living, Hell for the Damned, Hueco Mundo for the lost, and the Soul Society to guide the dead to reincarnation. They had finished these worlds and had finished the Well of Souls for the cycle to be complete. Then they were betrayed by a being they had created to help the balance. He wanted even more power than what he was granted.

He tricked the Queen into falling into the Well of Souls and losing her immortality and powers. Then he pushed the King in after tricking him as well. However he made sure that the two would never met separating their reincarnations by several centuries. That servant later became known as the Soul King.

Unfortunately for him the two souls he trapped are inevitable drawn to each other. Now the two has finally arrived for the two to meet. It is time for the Spirit King to die! It is time for the rise of the Twilight Sun Dragon King to rise again with his queen and destroy the world to make anew!

Chapter 1- Shadows fade

Dark.

If there ever was a word to describe Mugen there is no better word. It was former 5th division's captain Sosuke Aizen's new best friend. With no senses to experience and bound for no movement there is little to do for entertainment. The lack of people to interact with does not entirely help either.

"123,002,232,172"

"123,002,232,173"

"123,002,232,174"

Yup. The great Aizen, traitor of the Soul Society, was reduced to counting to pass the time.

"If you would please be quiet, you made me misplace where I was counting." Said Aizen.

Uh… Sorry? Umm… if you could please refrain from acknowledging the fourth wall it breaks the stories pace. And the wall.

"Oh, of course how rude of me. Could you kindly tell me what number I was at?" he asked.

No need. You will be entertained soon enough. Now SHUT IT!

"Ara Ara, How rude. But more importantly I guess that means it is time then?"

"CREAK!"

The ancient doors to the prison opened slowly. Light finally lit the room after such a long time. Aizen had a visitor. Captain Commander of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Ah… To what do I owe the honor of the Captain Commander?" Aizen asked.

"Do not speak unless spoken to traitor!" Yamamoto barked.

"I see that having your arm lost did nothing to help your arrogance. But I must admit your stature is no less impressive for the loss." Aizen replied nonchalantly.

Yamamoto walked in closer toward Aizen. He opened both his eyes and looked Aizen in the eye. "If we did not need you, I would make you burn in hell Aizen. That will be your one and only warning. Answer me truthfully and you may get a lighter sentence."

"With terms like those how could I refuse? Let me guess, this come higher up than Central 46 correct? Very well what do you want? " Aizen replied.

"Why? Why did you betray the soul society?" Yamamoto asked.

"That is the wrong question. Try again." Aizen said.

"You are testing my patience Aizen. Let me try this again. Why did you try to go after the Soul King!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Eh? Who ever said that my purpose to go after the Soul King?" replied Aizen.

Yamamoto looked as though he just stared at the devil himself. "What!?" Yamamoto yelled.

"Prepare yourself Captain Commander. The end of the world is nigh. All I did is tip the first domino." Aizen said smugly.

"You speak rather smugly for one who is imprisoned. But I suppose I could lend my ear to the musings of a maniac. What was the domino you tip?" Yamamoto asked.

"That Captain Commander, is the right question. Have you heard about a certain prophecy?" Aizen smiled like he just won the lottery.

"No… You don't mean…" Yamamoto's age never quite showed like it did then.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS CORRECT! I set off the prophecy of the Dragon King's rage!" Aizen laughed like a stereotypical crazy person.

"YOU FOOL! Do you know what you have done!?" Yamamoto yelled.

"I know exactly what I have done." Aizen replied.

"DAMNIT! Aizen you will rot here for all eternity! If the Twilight Sun Dragon King does not kill you first!" Yamamoto yelled as he stomped out of the room.

"Creak! SLAM!" went the doors as Yamamoto slammed them closed.

"I know exactly what I have done… To protect her…" Aizen said in the darkness. A few seconds pass before he lets out a long sigh.

"Narrator." Aizen said.

… What did I say about the fourth wall Aizen?

"I apologize but I really would like to get back to the place I was counting before. Would you kindly?" Aizen asked.

Ugh… Fine. You were on 123,002,232,174 now shut up and for the love of all that is. Stop talking to me.

"Thank you" Aizen replied.

"123,002,232,175"

"123,002,232,176"

… Ok then… um… I am just gonna call it quits here. Hopefully I won't have to repair the damned wall again.

"Lazy. 123,002,232,182"

I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT!

**AN: First story submitted on Fanfic. made mostly for the sake of impulse. If any care to have me continue then I will. Any criticism is welcome.**

**updated AN: Uh... Thanks for the reviews. Thanks****grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 (long name) for first review.**** Mr. or Ms. Someone else took my name thanks for the tips. I know you said to make longer chapters but I still need to figure out the fine details. Also the mary-sue thing is going to be hard considering i am talking about gods here. any tips on that? Finally... yes I am aware of the dumb name. It is meant to be more symbolic than useful. Any criticism is helpful. I combined chapter 0 and 1 to those wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Black Moon Stirs.

"**Thoughts", **"Talk", _"Inner Spirit"_

"IIIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOO!"

"GAH! Damn you old man!"

"UGH! CRASH!"

Care to take a guess at what house we are at? Anyway. It has been over a year since Ichigo defeated Aizen and brought peace to the world. With the loss of his powers he finally started what he wanted after so long. A normal life.

"You have surpassed your father, son. I am so proud!"

"Then why the hell do you keep attacking me!?"

Normal for him at least… After tossing his father out the second story window, Ichigo got ready for school. "**You would think that a former captian would be more mature. Then again Kenpachi got in…**" Ichigo thought. He finished getting done what he had to do. "SHIT! I HAVE TO HURRY OR ELSE SHE WILL GET ME!" Then ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Ichigo! What about breakfast?!" Yuzu called out after him. "Sorry Yuzu! No time I have to make it to school early today! Bye!" he replied back. Yuzu went back inside and pouted. "Eh. Don't worry about it Yuzu he is probably trying a new strategy to avoid Onee-san. Besides that means I get to eat more." Karin said to appease her twin. "It doesn't mean he has to be so rude." Yuzu pouted. "Wait. I thought that he and Onee-sama finally…" Yuzu asked. "Don't hurt your brain Yuzu I doubt anyone could ever figure out that relationship. C'mon hurry up and finish breakfast" Karin replied. "Fine. Where is Dad anyway? His food is getting cold." Yuzu asked.

Meanwhile…

"Mommy why is there a man bleeding on the road saying he is so proud?" asked a little boy. "Look away honey or you may catch something." The mother replied leading her son away from the crazy man.

"**Almost There! Freedom here I come! Hahaha!" **Ichigo thought as he nearly reached his destination.

"Ich-i-go…"

"EEP!" Ichigo's body turned whiter than a ghost. With renewed vigor Ichigo took off toward the school as though he used shunpo. "Almost there! Please god let me make it!" Ichigo yelled pleading for his life. There was a white blur that started to chase after him. His performance was gathering a crowd near the entrance of his school. "Ichigo at it again?" Random student #1 asked. "You think he would realize it is pointless to run from her." Random student #2 replied.

"ICHIGO!" "GLOMP!" The white blur caught him.

"KYAAA!" "BAM!"

Yup. Ichigo the great hero was now screaming like a little girl trying to pry off the attacker. "Get off you bit-Ack!" Ichigo pleaded before he got whacked in the face. "How dare you call your fiancé a bitch?!" said the mystery blur. "Since when he hell was that decided?!" Ichigo argued. "Your father said so." She replied. "That bastard… IF I SAID IT ONCE BEFORE I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! I! WILL! NOT! MARRY! YOU!" Ichigo yelled. He finally pried her off and tossed her away.

Standing in at 5'8" and weighing "classified" lbs. in all her white-hair, red-eye glory, I give you Ichigo's STALK-BOOM!-GAH! I mean future wife, Akumi Akihime. Oww… "Got anything more negative to say Mr. Narrator?" Akumi threated the broken wall. I'm good. (Damned bitch). "You say something?" Akumi asked. ,-_- Nope. Anyway… Your lover is sneaking away. "Oh no! Where did he go?"

Meanwhile beyond the school gate. "Made it… I thought I was a goner… From where did she pull out that rocket launcher anyway? I guess I shouldn't complain. Whatever crazy delusion she had let me escape." Ichigo pondered after my heroic sacrifice. "Damned bitch. Grr… I swear I will be free of her someday..." growled as he went into the building. "How did I get into this situation…" Ichigo asked. "Isn't your fault?" Tatsuki bluntly added in. "Oh hey Tatsuki. What do you mean my fault?" Ichigo asked bewildered. "Don't you remember? It all started a year ago after your fight…"

Flashback Time- Narrator Time Warp Activate! … I will go wait in the shame corner now…

1 year ago.

At the riverside that somehow always attracts all the fights in the Bleach universe.

"Hagh… I can't believe it is all over. All that work and I don't even get a nice Thank you card…" said a mopey Ichigo. After fighting battle after battle Ichigo finally had time to reflect on all that happened to him. "Then again if it wasn't for Hat-n-clogs popping up afterwards and giving me a job, I would think it all a bad dream." Ichigo said. The sun was starting to set setting up a marvelous view of Karakura. "Damn that is a nice view. Huh? What is that floating in the river?" Ichigo asked when he noticed a white blob floating along in the river. He went down closer to the river to get a better view of it. "HOLY SHIT IT'S A PERSON!"

Flashback end.

"See?" Tatsuki chided. "How was I supposed to know that?! I just saved her like any good person should." Ichigo argued "That right there is your problem idiot. Is it a disease for you?" Tatsuki rebutted. "How is saving people a disea-" Ichigo started. "Soul Society" Tatsuki interrupted. "Ge… That is only one..." Ichigo tried to argue. "Chad." Tatsuki added. "That was…" Ichigo tried to defend. "That one family who pissed off the yakuza and you took down the entire organization to save them." Tatsuki delivered the final blow. "…" Ichigo was silent. "See my point?" Tatsuki said with a grin bigger than life knowing she won. "Grr… Let's just go to class." Ichigo said with a huff. "That eager to see your fiancé?" Asked Tatsuki. "Shut it. Wait what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Math Class

"So see if you add x here you solve the equation. So class do you have any questions?" Akumi asked. I suppose I could describe her but… I don't want to have to repair the wall again. (perverts out there if you want to know c-cup) SMASH! AGH! "Anything else you would like to say pervert?" Your class is watching.

"Um… Akihime-sensei?"

"Yes Orihime?" Akumi asked. "Why are you teaching Math when you are the Health teacher?" Orihime asked. "Oh. That. Your regular Math teacher suffered a terrible and unfortunate accident and had to take leave so to be a kind soul I took over for your class." Akumi replied. "You mean like how the History teacher did last month? And the P.E. teacher the month before?" Ichigo accused. "I have no idea what you mean. Are you accusing me of something Kurosaki?" Akumi berated. "Of course not. It just seems suspicious that the only time you have to take over the class is when it was my class." Ichigo defended.

Uh… I should explain. Akumi is a health teacher that works at Ichigo's school. Well she began after Ichigo saved her at least. Now you may ask how the hell she is able to be a teacher yet go after Ichigo. As the saying goes: "Money talks, Bullshit walks." As cliché as it is her father is loaded. Buy a fucking country and I don't mean something like Venezuela, I mean like England or France. As you can imagine this has led to Ichigo being dragged into rather unique situations. Story for another time.

"Oh yes before I forget. Ichigo need you to meet me in the teacher's lounge after school." Akumi told Ichigo when she was about to leave after the bell rang. "After the last time? You honestly expect me to fall for that?" Ichigo asked. "Ara Ara. So mean… No I really do have something school related to talk to you about." Akumi pouted. "Do you mind if I tell my boss to call the cops if I am late to work then?" Ichigo asked. "So mean how could you possibly suspect me to be so bad?" Akumi asked with crocodile tears. "The chair." Ichigo retorted. "hmph." Akumi said while she stomped out. "The chair?"Uryu asked. "Don't you have somewhere to be you glasses wearing bastard?" Ichigo replied. "Nope. Chad is covering for me today" Uryu smugly replied. "Leave it." Ichigo threatened.

End of the school day

"So what did you want Ero-sensei?" Ichigo asked. "Why do you hate me so much? So mean! Waahhh!" Akumi cried. All men who have been in this situation can probably understand how hard it was to not cave in to the Tears of Doom or more accurately how fast it took him to fall. "**GAGH! Not the tears! Ugh… time to suck up my pride**" Ichigo thought. "_And turn in that man card king._"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo screamed, while he looked around for the sound of the voice. "Ichigo? Are you ok?" Akumi asked concerned. "Uh… nothing I thought I heard something… unpleasant" Ichigo replied. "I see… anyway. The reason why I called you here is that I still need your future career plan sheet." Akumi said. "Oh. Hehe. Sorry about that. I have just been so busy with work and dealing with you that it skipped my mind." Ichigo said slightly embarrassed. "Have you thought it over?" Akumi asked. "Not really…" Ichigo replied. "Hmph… I guess I can leave you alone today. I may want you Ichigo but that doesn't mean I want to get in the way of what you want to be your future." Akumi smiled. "You are going to sneak into my bed again aren't you?" Ichigo asked knowing better than to fall for her brief mature moments. "heh…" Akumi blushed rubbing the back of her head. "Hagh… see ya then I have to head to work." Ichigo said as he walked out.

Urahara Shoten- The failed candy store…

"OY! Hat-n-clogs! Why is the storefront closed? You can't afford to lose even more customers you baka!" Ichigo yelled. Walking into the store. "Urahara? Goddamn it. Where did that bastard go now?" Ichigo wondered as walked through the store looking for Urahara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ichigo as he fell through the floor that collapsed under him.

**AN: I planned to have this chapter go longer but I felt this was the perfect place to end it. I realize my OC is a bit cliche but I only just started to develop her. I also hoped I got Ichigo's character down. Any tips anyone can give will help. As you can tell this is a bit AU since i may be ignoring completely everything post-timeskip. Oh yeah the disclaimer... Uh... I own nothing but the OC and any characters I use are the respective property of their owners. I might give Ichigo a Pikachu for the hell of it. I hope you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3 Ichigo's Electrifying Experience

Disclaimer: All characters that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

"**Thoughts", **"Talk", _"Inner Spirit"_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ichigo screamed as he continued to fall to his inevitable landing. "**WHY CAN'T THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO SOMEONE ELSE?!**" Ichigo thought as the ground got closer to his face.

"URURU! Catch him!"

"Oof!" yelled Ichigo as Ururu caught him. Making sure our fair hero did not end up a nice red paste. Speaking of which. "URUHARA!" Ichigo yelled ready to turn the Hat bastard into that paste he nearly became.

"Why hello Ichigo, wasn't that a bit far to drop in on little ol' me?" Urahara greeted nonchalantly. "Urahara." Ichigo said with the frigidness of Pluto. "Ye-yes?" Urahara asked looking as though he just saw the Devil. "Mind telling me why I just fell through the floor of your shop? Didn't Yoruichi and I warn you about keeping this place safe?" Ichigo chided Urahara like a child. "Y-y-you see. There was this…"Urahara started. "This place is just barely pulling even with your profits from your side business and your actual candy sales?" Ichigo continued like a lion cornering on a small rabbit. "I-Ichigo if you would just listen…" Urahara tried. "Now you want to make your store unsafe for any actual potential customers?" Ichigo said preparing for the final blow. "Ichigo look out!" Urahara warned. "Wha?" Ichigo turned around to see what spooked Urahara.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he was lit up like a Christmas tree by a mysterious yellow creature. "Ugh… anyone get the plate on that flying UFO?" Ichigo said in a daze before he passed out. "Grab him and run!" Urahara yelled as he and the other Shoten workers scrambled for cover. "PIKACHUUUU!" "BOOM!"

"So…" Ichigo began. "PIKA!" "BOOM!" "Mind telling me why a yellow rabbit is blowing up your training grounds?" Ichigo asked annoyed and slightly charred. "Not a rabbit." Ururu quietly added. "Huh?" Ichigo asked. "She is right. That is a Pikachu." Jinta answered. "Huh?" everyone but the kids asked. "Remember the game you bought me for my birthday Ichigo?" Ururu asked. "Yeah. Poke man or something?" Ichigo tried to remember. "Pokémon. Also that is a mouse not a rabbit. It is from the game. It is a Pikachu." Ururu answered. "Why didn't you tell me this?!" Urahara exclaimed. "Ugh… Just tell me why a video game character here…" Ichigo exasperated. "Boss was trying to adjust the Senkaimon and it somehow connected into another Universe." Tessai explained. "So Ichigo think you can get it for us?" Urahara asked. "Why on Earth would I ever do that?" Ichigo asked. "I will give you two weeks paid vacation and I will double your paycheck for the next month." Urahara bargained. "Two months double pay and you got a deal." Ichigo countered.

A few minutes later…

"So… that failed. Any other ideas?" Ichigo asked after trying the old "toss idiot for distraction and close in strategy" "How cruel…" The smoking pile of ash that used to be Urahara said. "What about rubber?" Jinta asked "That would work… But, we don't have any though. And I highly doubt we can get away fast enough to get to the cleaning supplies upstairs. Unless someone here has been keeping balloons in their pockets." Ichigo answered. "That's it! My temp gigai. It can shield you from the discharge that thing makes!" Urahara said magically reforming himself and showing the balloon copy of himself. "Why do you… I am not gonna ask. Just give it to me so I can pretend I am bashing your face in.

"Gragh!" "PIKA!" It was an epic battle speed and power against instinct and technique. Such an awesome display of lightning battle was as though a dance was going on. Words fail describe this battle in a way that to try would be a disgrace to the battle itself. So why don't we skip to the end shall we? "PIKA! PI-PIKACHU!" the yellow menace said while struggling in the special net Urahara had lying around.

"HAHAHA You stupid rat! You thought you could win!" Ichigo proclaimed holding the Pikachu in the net. The training ground was a complete mess and the roof had caved in further so pieces of the shop above were falling through. "_WAAHHH!"_ "What the? Did you say something Ururu?" Ichigo asked. "No" Ururu denied. "What? Going crazy hearing voices now Ichigo?" Urahara asked. "No I…Huh" Ichigo said before he noticed sparkles in the air following where he swing the net. "_WAAAHHH! I wanna go home!"_ He finally pinpointed the voice. It was the Pikachu crying in the net. "You…" Ichigo said softly feeling guilty. He let it out of the net. "ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Urahara exclaimed.

Ichigo bowed forehead to the ground. "_Wh-what? Why are you?"_ The Pikachu asked. "I am sorry. I attacked you without realizing your situation. You were ripped from your home and dumped into a weird place. Please forgive me." Ichigo begged. "_You can hear me? How? You are a human!"_ the Pikachu asked. "He he… I have dealt with weirder than a rampant thunder mouse from another dimension." Ichigo said standing back up embarrassed. _"Ok then I forgive you. What is your name strange human?" _asked the Pikachu. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Yours?" Ichigo said with a grin. "_Elysia" _she replied. "Ichigo? You can understand that menace?" Urahara asked. "I guess…" Ichigo replied before the scene was interrupted. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED TO THE STORE!" A deep female screamed from above. "Oh shit…" the Shoten crew said in harmony. "_What? What is going on?_" Elysia asked. "Yoruichi" Ichigo replied. "_Yo-ruichi?"_ She replied. "The source of your nightmares for the next couple months" Ichigo replied as the dark haired vixen fell down through one the holes.

A very sound beating and brutal beating by Yoruichi later. Followed by the repair of the store in Egyptian slave conditions.

Midnight- Road to Ichigo's house.

"_Everything hurts_" Elysia moaned. She and Ichigo were traveling the road back to Ichigo's house after finally fixing everything. "It was technically your fault." Ichigo retorted. "_I will zap you again._" She warned. "Why does this crap have to happen to me?" Ichigo moaned. "_Hmm?_" she asked. "Long story. I will tell you someday. That reminds me. Why are you with me?" Ichigo asked. "_Do you have a problem with your head? It was discussed only a couple minutes ago._"

Flashback

"So… sorry about accidentally sucking you here to our universe." Urahara apologized. "Can you get me back?" Ichigo translated. "Sorry… I wouldn't even know where to begin. Your universe is not a place I even imagined possible to access in the first place." Urahara explained. "But... you got me sucked here." Ichigo translated again. "I doubt I will ever get that lucky ever again. Alternate universes are incredibly tricky things to mess with aiming for a specific one will be even harder. Not to mention each universe runs at different time intervals. 1000 years could have already passed in your universe or 5 seconds" Urahara replied sadly. "I see…" A few tense moments passed.

"Did… you have family there?" Ichigo asked. "_No…_ _I did not have any family but I did have a friend I cared very much for_." She replied. "Elysia. What does your friend look like?" Yoruichi asked. "Umm… green, long, sharp teeth, can fly and has black markings all along her body." Ichigo translated. "Hmm… You are in luck. In the soul society there are reports of a large snake-like green dragon rampaging in the West Rukongai district." Yoruichi said with a smile. Elysia collapsed in relief. "Yoruichi! Could you please?" Ichigo pleaded. "Fine. I will go. But if I find this store wrecked again when I come back. I will hang all of you by your tongues." Yoruichi threatened. Everyone in the stored shivered in fear "Ichigo in the meantime why don't you keep Miss Elysia at your house Ichigo?" Urahara asked. "Why me?!"Ichigo yelled. "Because you have a disease where can't let a single soul suffer. Also you are the only one that can understand her. Do you really want her all alone in a world where she has no one?" Urahara said going for the critical. "Gagh! Grr… fine." Ichigo conceded.

Flashback end

"Hagh… maybe I can get away with saying you are some freak of nature I found cold and alone in a box on the side of the road." Ichigo pondered. "_What part of I can shock the ever living hell out of you was not understood?_" Elysia asked with a frightful glare. "What do you suggest then?" Ichigo countered. "_You could say I was an experiment your dumbass boss did. Gives a story and makes him look bad._" Elysia offered. "I would but he signs my paychecks and his store has a bad enough rep as is. If it closes I will have to get a new job." Ichigo replied. "_I guess your explanation will have to do._" Elysia conceded. "Very well. We will go with that excu-GAGH!" Ichigo replied before he was knocked to the ground by a crazy man. "_Ichigo!?_" Elysia yelled concerned before volt tackling the man into the wall.

"_Ichigo are you ok!? Who was that lunatic?!" _Elysia asked. "Ugh… that was my father. Or at least he was. I am not entirely sure we could identify what left of the charred mush you turned him into…" Ichigo replied looking at what was left of his father before he started to walk off. "_You not gonna help him?!_" she asked. "He has been through worse. Come on I have school tomorrow. I want to sleep. Oh before I forget if you see a white haired girl I want you to zap her to oblivion." Ichigo replied. "_OK… You are a weird person Ichigo" _Elysia said. "Says the giant mouse that can talk and has supernatural abilities." Ichigo retorted. "_Hey, in my world that is normal. And also I can't talk to humans you are somehow able to understand me. So again you are the weird one."_ She retorted. "… Why have I been losing all my arguments lately?" Ichigo asked.

"Well welcome to my house. I will introduce everyone to ya tomorrow. Come on let me show you where you are sleeping." Ichigo said as he walked into his house. He went upstairs and waited before opening his door. "Elysia." Ichigo said with dead seriousness. "_What?"_ She asked seeing the seriousness of his tone. "I am going to open this door and I want you to scout in. If you see that white haired woman I mentioned before you know what to do. "_Why?_" Elysia asked confused. "Just do it. I will get to sleep faster if you do." Ichigo pleaded. "_Fine_" She relented. Ichigo opened his door from behind the wall and out popped an evil apparition. Needless to say a couple Thunderbolts here and there and a nice pile of ashes were kicked and locked out of Ichigo's room. "Thanks. Good night." Ichigo said. "_Sure. Anytime._" Elysia replied. Soon the two were fast asleep or at least they were. "MINE!" said Akumi as she popped out from under Ichigo's bed. Sadly Ichigo's room was sacrificed in the fight to pry her off.

**AN: So... I was completely joking about the Pikachu in that last author's note. But it stuck in my head and I liked it too much to drop so... Yeah... Ichigo got a pikachu. Believe it or not the sudden adding of the two pokemon have a actual point to them. Virtual cookies to whoever figures out the species of Elysia's friend. Thank you Asunakaori for reviewing i appreciate the fact you like it. I would appreciate more reviews i cant tell if i am doing good or bad without feedback. Oh before i forget do not expect as constant updates as i have done. Have a nice week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but my OC. All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**"Thoughts", **"Talk", _"Inner Spirit"_

Chapter 4- The Dominos Fall

Soul Society 1st Division Captain's Hall

It was an oppressive atmosphere to where you would have a hard time cutting even with a Bankai. The captains could tell something was up for the need of an urgent meeting. Yet what could be the threat? Aizen was locked up and there were no reports of any misdeeds. Why would here be the need of such a heavy atmosphere?

"So. Anyone have a clue as to why the Captain-Commander called this meeting?" 5th squad Captain Shinji Hirako asked. "None I am afraid" 13th squad captain Jushiro Ukitake replied. "I still have to contain that flying green abomination tearing up the west Rukon district." 10th squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya complained. "You still haven't taken care of it?" 9th squad leader Kensai Meguruma asked. "The monster is on par with a captain in power and I need it alive for my experiments" 12th squad creepy man replied. "I doubt you will get it now, Yoruichi-sama has laid claim to the beast saying it was from one of Kisuke's experiments" Rojuro Otorobashi replied. "I should have guessed" 2nd squad Captain Soi-Fon replied." Getting back on track to Captian Hirako's question. The answer will come soon enough when the Captian-Commander arrives." 6th squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki said in his crass tone. "You need to loosen up Byakuya" replied 8th squad Shunsui Kyoraku. "I have an important question." 11th squad captain Kenpachi interrupted. "Yes Captian Kenpachi?" 4th squad Captain asked Retsu Unohana asked. "How is it whenever a meeting gets called we still have to wait at least another 30 minutes to wait for the Old Man?" Kenpachi asked. "…" was the reply of all the captains. The thought simultaneously crossed their minds. "_Is it because he is older than the dirt he walks on?_"

They never got the chance to ponder it long because the 1st squad captain had arrived. Standing proud in front of his captains even he showed signs of nervousness at the news he had to tell. "Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads I have called you together to tell warn you of an impending threat." The Old man boomed. This immediately had all captains at attention. "Another one?" 13th Squad Captain Jushiro Ukitake asked. "To compare this threat to anything we have faced in the past would be laughable at best." The old man replied. All the captains in the room immediately had the blood from their faces drain. "Even bigger than Aizen?!" Hitsugaya yelled out. "Aizen is the one who started the problem. In a recent questioning Aizen revealed he had kick started an ancient prophecy that threatens to destroy not only this world but the human world, Hueco Mundo and even Hell." The old man gravely reported. "Impossible. To create a force strong enough to wipe out four worlds is impossible." Crazy replied. "What prophecy?" Unohana asked.

"The Twilight Dragon King's Revenge." Old man replied. Every Captain turned white as a ghost (pun intended). "Isn't that just an old children's story to scare kids?" Soi-Fon asked. "Sadly no. Every myth starts from some fact. Too bad the child version is tame in comparison." Kyoraku replied. "If I may ask. How does it go?" Hitsugaya asked.

In ancient times not long after the Soul King created the worlds ancient forces awakened themselves and attacked. One was a demonic dragon like creature that shined with a power of tainted light. The other was a beautiful demonic woman whose appearance heralded death like a black moon. The Soul King waged war against them to protect the worlds. He defeated the demonic woman and she gave up her powers and escaped into the Well of souls. The dragon enraged went after the Soul King. He too was defeated and escaped into the Well after his lover. Not before leaving a warning message. "My soul live on dormant until I meet my queen again. I will rise more powerful than before and destroy you and all the worlds!" Unable to destroy the souls the Soul King separated the lovers as far as possible in the reincarnation cycle. But the two have a connection impossible to sever the two will eventually meet again and the Twilight Sun Dragon King will destroy the world with his Black Moon Demon Queen.

After Unohana replied for the younger captains she unturned to the Captain-general and asked what they were going to do. "The Soul king knows the signs of a possible reawakening. We are to find the two souls who have reincarnated into the same time and make sure they never meet. If needed we will kill one." The Old Man replied. "Why not just kill them" Kenpachi asked. "There is a chance that both souls are still alive in the human world. We still have to follow our laws about messing with mortals. Without them we are no better than the hollows we hunt." Ukitake replied. "If one of them is a soul may I have permission to experiment" Crazy Clown interupted. "No. You would make things worse. Another reason we cannot harm either is that the two souls have a safety net automatically implanted. If one is hunted down by spiritual enemy and has no chance to be saved by nearby forces, the other's power will activate early to save them." Yamamoto added.

"Do we have any leads?" Byakuya asked. "Karakura Town. It is believed the both of them are within the town. Beings of such power have a tendency to change the fate around them. This could explain why so much chaos has been occurring in the area. Also it is the only place Aizen ever specifically targeted." Yamamoto replied. "Are we to involve the human Ichigo Kurosaki in our search?" Kyoraku asked. "No. There is no need to involve him any further. Thankfully we can also exclude him from our list of suspects as well as he does not fit the profile of either soul." Yamamoto replied. "I somehow doubt he will not get involved down the line though." Byakuya warned. "Yes Head Captain. If either soul turns out to be his friend he will fight us to the bitter end if we try to harm them. Remember the Hell incident? The boy nearly destroyed the place protecting hose he held dear." Ukitake added. "Let us hope it can stay at that stage. If the two souls meet we may have no choice in our actions. I too do not wish to make that boyy our enemy again. For now I would like to have two captains in rotation patrolling Karakura town at all times excluding Captain Mayuri. You will run constant scans of Karakura for any anomalies that we can trace back to the souls." Yamamoto ordered. "Hai Head Captain" everyone replied. "One last issue however… we must keep this a secret from everyone below captain level. Do not involve your lieutenants either. Last thing we need is to have panic occur impeding our efforts." Yamamoto ordered. "Hai Head-Captain" Every one replied. "Oh yes before I forget. What is this nonsense about an orange dragon rampaging in the Rukon district?" Yamamoto asked. "Orange? The one I faced was Green." Hitsugaya asked.

Karakura Town Kurosaki Clinic Morning

"GOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOO!"

"PIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!" "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

It was a normal morning for the Kurosaki family. Save for a charred Isshin and Ichigo.

"What was that!?" Karin yelled as she and Yuzu rushed up the stairs to check what the larger than normal ruckus was. "_Ichigo! I am so sorry are you ok!_" Elysia asked the pile of ashes once known as the Winter Hero. "Elysia remind me to hurt you later when I stop seeing birds flying around my head." Ichigo moaned. "OHMYGODITISOCUTE!" Yuzu yelled as she bolted to hug the yellow mouse completely ignoring her brother's state. "Uh…. Ichigo I didn't realize you were such a fan of Pokemon to buy a plushie for your bed." Karin said awkwardly. "_Cant… breathe… must shock…_" Elysia said in pain. "WAIT YUZU DON'T SQUEEZE HER TOO HARD!" Ichigo warned.

"PIKACHU!"

After the need to skip any work or school for the day to treat their wounds the Kurosaki family had a family meeting. At least before Akumi barged in worried for Ichigo's health and she joined in too. "Is this the same thing that zapped me last night" Akumi and Isshin asked. "Uh… yeah… sorry about that she is still a little jumpy to weirdoes and things that scare her." Ichigo replied. "How the hell did you get a real life Pikachu Ichigo?" Karin asked. "I found her on the street cold and alone. I couldn't just leave it." Ichigo told the prepared lie while Elysia played the weep for me act. "Bullshit." Karin said bluntly. Ichigo and Elysia promptly did a classic anime fall. "Can I hug it?" Yuzu asked with stars in her eyes and drool coming from her mouth. "_DEMON!_" Elysia yelled before hiding behind Ichigo's back. "Yuzu? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked out of concern and fear. "Hug…" Yuzu was shut off from the world completely focused on Elysia. "SMACK!" Karin slapped her back into reality. "So Ichigo what is the truth?" Karin continued as if nothing happened. "Uh… Wait what just happened? Does that mean this happens often!? Should I be worried?" Ichigo asked clearly fearing for the mental health of his sister. "Well Ichigo?" Karin repeated.

"Ugh… fine but we will discuss Yuzu later. You remember the crazy man I work for? He was messing some weird object a customer gave him and Poof little Elysia here was born." Ichigo lied through his teeth. "Big Brother. I thought you said it was a bad thing to lie. Have all the things you told me wrong? Do you not love us anymore?" Yuzu schmoozed on that little sister act for all it was worth. Ichigo took that shot of guilt like a rabbit. (To those not in the know. Please do not actually shoot a rabbit with a gun it will explode.) "GAGH! Urahara tried to fix his portal and he accidentally stole her away from her world." Ichigo said in the corner like the bug he felt he was. "And?" Karin asked. "For some reason beyond me I can understand her." Ichigo added.

About a mile away observing the Clinic from a tall building.

"Master Aizen. I will make sure she stays safe" a shadowy woman said. "Ugh… I wanted a longer nap…" A man said lying down not far from her. "Let's go the Soul Reapers will come soon. We must make sure they do not find the queen until it is time." The woman said. "Clack, Clack, Clack" a man approached nosily from the side. "Make sure you two stay safe. My little brother's plan will fail should anything happen to you two." The man advised. "We will" They replied before they disappeared with a faint static sound. "Ara, Ara I do hope my little niece does well." The man said with his hat covering his face.

**AN: Dear lord of foreshadowing did I lay it down thick this chapter. Hint hint hint. Every thing in this chapter besides the disclaimer and this AN has a foreshadow. First off thanks fangs of death for the review. hunter2424 i would like to give you cookies but that was such an awful spelling, I cant. I think i finally have down what i want to do this story so expect a chapter about every one to two weeks at least i will try to. Please review. I cant improve what is wrong unless you tell me. Oh yes to those who can figure out all the foreshadowing please keep it to your self and out of the reviews. Oh before i forget. I need an ice Pokemon to choose. I will take best suggestion. Have a nice week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Those Last Moments of Peace.

"**Thoughts", **"Talk","_Inner Spirit"_

Disclaimer: You think I would be doing this if owned the rights to any of these franchises? I would force the talented people to make this into an awesome manga or great anime. Just imagine the awesomeness.

Urahara Shoten-

After a very long yet, short day at school explaining the yellow menace and cleaning the many ash piles from the girls unable to contain their inner instinct Ichigo was headed to his job. Also Akumi kept trying to get past the yellow rat defense system, so nothing really got done that day all over the school. They even had to cancel school early because Elysia blew out the electrical grid.

"Ugh… I hope they don't charge me for repairs… OY! Urahara! I'm here to start my shift!" Ichigo yelled as he walked into the store. "_Why the hell are we are here again?_" Elysia asked. "Because I work here." Ichigo replied. "_May I ask why you work for a pervertedmad scientist?_" Elysia asked. "Oh ya… I never did tell you my story did I?" Ichigo responded. "_Well don't you sound smug. Let me guess you did something big and important, right?_" Elysia asked. "Hmph. I will ask Urahara to tell the story for you while I do my job." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Ara, Ara, Ichigo I did not take you for one who would skip school for just little old me." Urahara said as he came from deeper in the store. "Elysia here shorted out the grid protecting me from that crazy girl I was telling you about. I figured I may as well come to work early today. Hey do you mind telling Elysia here my story?" Ichigo replied as he went into the back to change into his work clothes. "Sure. Though what if she needs to ask about something?" Urahara replied. "Just come get me. Also tell her the truth Urahara or I will lock up you and Yoruichi in the basement just before I tell her about the "loli" incident." Ichigo replied.

Three hours and a very sore throat later.

"Hey Urahara? What is with all the gigais of the captains in the back?" Ichigo asked as he finished sorting out the store room. "Ugh… you…want… me… to… talk… more? You… Monster…" Urahara rasped out. "Uh… Tessai? We need some water ASAP for Urahara here." Ichigo asked. "Certainly" Tessai replied. "He finish yet Elsyia?" Ichigo asked. "_Harem monger… All those woman all over you…_" Elysia replied shuddering. "Tessai hold on that order." Said harshly. "What? You… I… did… nothing…" Urahara pleaded. "She just told me you said I was a harem monger you bastard." Ichigo said while Elysia was showing a very evil smile from behind him. "She… is… lying… Look… at… that… evil… smile…" He replied "Elysia?" Ichigo asked looking back at her. Of course the famous I did nothing wrong look was on her face, complete with whistling action.

"DING-A-LING"

"A customer? I will go check it. Tessai just give him his water while I go greet the customer. Ichigo walked out to the front while Urahara and Elysia were having a mocking contest. "Welcome to the Urahara Shoten. Is there anything that… I… can… Byakuya!?" Ichigo exclaimed once he realized who he was talking to. "Ichigo? Long time no see!" Ukitake replied. "We were given no intel that you worked here Kurosaki. "Byakuya said coolly. "I suppose this explains those gigai in the back. It is nice to see the two of you again. How is Rukia?" Ichigo replied. "Rukia is doing fine. She is currently my lieutenant. Also she is enjoying her engagement to Lieutenant Abarai." Ukitake replied. "That is great news! I happy to see you loosen up a bit Byakuya!" Ichigo replied happily. "He had no choice. His new girlfriend forced him to accept." Ukitake teased. Ichigo had to repair the floor again after his jaw smashed it on the way down. "Who?!" Ichigo yelled to get this juicy bit of info. "Remember Aizen's old Lieutenant? Momo Hinamori?" Ukitake asked. "Toshiro's friend right?" Ichigo replied. "Yup. By some grace of chance the two met and she got her claws stuck deep into him." Ukitake replied. "If you two are done gossiping like the elderly at market could we discuss what we came here for?" Byakuya interrupted with a tic mark on his forehead.

"Ah get of your high horse you whipped bastard. Urahara! Your side business is in need of you!" Ichigo yelled. "If you still had your powers I would be glad to show you your pace little boy." Byakuya said. "So what, that I can show you how your ass looks again as I show it on a silver platter?" Ichigo challenged. "Now, now you two. Calm yourselves." Ukitake tried to calm tensions. "Is this how you act at work Ichigo? As your teacher I am disappointed." A voice cut through. Ichigo's face completely drained of blood. "A-Akumi. What the hell are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement about you harassing me at work and school?" Ichigo asked. "Hey, hey I actually want some candy and I knew your job sold it so I came here." Akumi explained. "Ichigo who is your friend?" Ukitake asked. "Oh, This Akumi Akihime. My stalker and teacher." Ichigo replied. "Well aren't you rude?" Akumi huffed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Jushiro Ukitake. The gloomy fellow is Byakuya Kuchiki." Ukitake replied.

"Captains why don't we leave the kids their moment? And join me in the back to discuss our deal. Elysia. You could attract customers to the store with your looks so why don't you stay up front?" Urahara said as he walked out from the back. "Very well. Have a nice day Ichigo, Ms. Akihime." Ukitake said as he and Byakuya headed to the back. "Have a nice day." Akumi smiled. Elysia jumped up onto Ichigo's shoulder. "_The crazy lady is back. Should I shock her again Ichigo?_" Elysia asked. "No that is fine Elysia we are in a safe zone." Ichigo replied. "So Ichigo… "Why did you introduce them with my middle name as my last again?" Akumi asked. "Sorry Akumi but like I said before, your real last name brings back bad memories for my friends. Hell, remember when you told me?" Ichigo reasoned. "Again you have weird friends Ichigo Kurosaki." Akumi replied with a slight laugh. "You are a weird person too, Akumi Akihime Aizen." Ichigo laughed along.

West Rukon District- same time

"So? Will you two come with me?" Yoruichi asked the two dragons. "_Yes we will. I will be happy to see Elysia again._" A giant green serpent replied. "_I don't care much for that yellow rat but I where Iris goes I go._" An orange reptile with wings replied. "Thank you. I was expecting for this to be a lot harder honestly." Yoruichi replied standing in front of the burning mile sized crater that used to be a town. "Please tell me there was no one there…" Yoruichi pleaded. "_Oh please I am much more civilized than Ra here. I made sure to terrorize them out of the town first._" Iris replied. "We should probably leave quickly though… I am certain the Soul Society will not appreciate the destruction of a town." Yoruichi said with a sweat drop. "_You do intend to let us keep the promise of letting us roast alive the dumbass that did this right?_" Ra asked. "With pleasure" Yoruichi said with a devilish smirk. "10th squad moving in. We need to find and destroy whatever made this crater" A Soul reaper yelled from not far away. "We need to go now." Yoruichi said as she sped off with the two.

Karakura Town- Same time. Random tall building. "The Dragon and Fire elements have found and are on route to the Thunder element. Still searching for the Ice Element. I will report back when I have results." An emotionless voice reported on a radio. "Good work. The soul reapers have started to move we will begin interference patterns as planned." The shadow woman replied. "Very Well. For the glory of the Twilight Sun Dragon King." The voice said. "And for the glory of the Black Moon Demon Queen." The woman said back before closing the frequency. "We need shorter names for our leaders" The lazy voice said from the ground where he was laying. "I agree with you for once, from what I hear some powerful figure named them that and because he tried so hard to come up with it, no one dared to criticize it" The woman replied. (T-T) Even the characters are sassing me for the names now… "You hear something?" The lazy voice asked. "No. C'mon we are going to have to run interference very soon so get up." The woman commanded. "Fine" he replied before disappearing with the slight sound of static.

"For someone so strong he surely is rather lazy… How in the world did he get to be a vasto lorde before converting?" The woman sighed before following after him in a similar fashion.

Hueco Mundo- same time again… What is with all these events happening at once?

"_Empty… Empty… Empty… Empty… Not cold enough… Must make it colder… So many lost souls to eat… Perfect…" _A dead voice chilled though the halls of Las Noches. The hollows unlucky enough to flee from the spreading cold that flowed from within the palace were frozen in place as food for later use. Hollows brave or foolish enough to try to challenge the entity soon added to that list of future food. A new king was dominating his rule over Hueco Mundo.

"_Shut it…_" the voice ordered. Oh great just what I needed another character destroying the wall. You have any idea how hard it is to fix that thing!? "_Don't Care… I want sleep…_" The voice replied. Sigh… fine! I know when I am not wanted I will leave.

Mugen- Same time

"145,002,232,172." Shit… I should have looked before I leaped. "Why hello again my friend. How are you?" Aizen asked. Why hello again bastard. I am not well. "That is a shame. What is wrong?" He asked out of concern. Asked out of concern my shiny metal butt. You honestly think you can try to be all buddy, buddy with me? "How rude. I try to be nice and you insult my kind nature." Aizen replied. Your track record does not help your case. "Fine then. Would you kindly tell me what is happening outside?" Aizen asked. (-_-) In what way do I look like Jack? If I wanted to, I could make you wear a pink tutu and have you dropped into hot tub with many muscle bound men. "I will stop…" Aizen said with a rather pale face. But… since I don't mind your character I will tell you this. She is safe. So do not worry too much. Your brother and your secret weapon will make sure of it. "Thank you. Now could you tell me where I was before you interrupted me?" He asked. 145,002,232,172. I have one last place to go. Have a nice eternity in hell Aizen.

Urahara Shoten- Back rooms, Same time…

"Is our order ready?" Byakuya asked Urahara. "Yes sir 11 backup gigais ready for you captains' exclusive use." Urahara said cheerily. "Thank you Urahara. We will report back to you when we have need of more things." Ukitake replied. "Do you captains also have need of a residence?" Urahara said with a sales pitch voice. "There is no need. We will be replaced every midnight with a new shift." Byakuya replied. "I see. I hope your search for the Ancient King and Queen go well." Urahara asked. "!" Ukitake and Byakuya reacted. "I still have many resources at my disposal I am surprised you are surprised." Urahara replied. "Tsk. Just make sure that brat does not get involved." Byakuya replied. "You ask for the impossible. Anything big happening will just be a giant magnet for Ichigo. Best thing you can do is prepare a pillow for where he will inevitable stick." Urahara warned. "We will keep that in mind when we report to the Head Captain." Byakuya replied as he and Ukitake inspected the gigais. The two captains left after checking the merchandise and taking their respective gigais.

"I have done my part in all this. All that is left is your part in this Ichigo. I hope you are ready." Urahara said solemnly looking up at the fake sky. "Hagh… That reminds me I still need to set up the senkaimon for Yoruichi to get back… Why do I feel a chill saying that?" Urahara said unknowingly foreshadowing the future scorching of his being.

**AN: Welp… I actually made this not long after I posted the last chapter. Thought it would be a nice buffer. Feel free to speculate over Akumi's last name. I may have put it to mess with your heads… or not. Hehehe. Last Pokemon challenge: Who have I choose for the fire type and the Ice type. To those who can figure out the ice type AND spell its name correctly before next chapter release I will include your personal OC in the one-shots I will later release about the Ichigo and Akumi's adventures in the time between he and Akumi met to now. Feel free to scorn me for this but I always wanted to do it. (Serious Narrator Voice On!) NEXT TIME ON THE END! Ichigo still has no clue about the chaos bomb about to be dropped on his head. Is Akumi related to Aizen? Will the Author give Ichigo a break or will he torture him more just for sadistic comedic relief? Find out next time! Read and review! Please… I cannot improve without knowing what I do wrong. I made this AN far too long…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Plot Moves and Ichigo has a Horrible Day

Disclaimer: I own nada. Again if I did I would make this a super special animated movie or something. Which reminds me. How the hell does Kubo Tite plan to have a live-action Bleach movie in America and expect it to work?

"Talking" "**Thinking**" "Inner Spirit"

Urahara Shoten Training Basement- Week later

"_IRIS!_" Elysia yelled as she leaped toward her friend. "_ELYSIA!"_ The VERY large green dragon replied. A blur of green and yellow collided into huge hug as somehow the two hugged each other. The three humans and the orange dragon looked as mere spectators in this reunion of friends.

"How the hell do I fit THAT into my house?" Ichigo asked. The Shoten couple and the dragon looked at him as though he was crazy. "Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked. "Let me ask you this. Do you honestly think we will be able to separate those two? Also I am the only one that can understand these three freaks of nature besides Yoruichi. Lastly Elysia hates you Urahara. Where do you think they will stay?" Ichigo reasoned. "_As much as I wish to roast your ass for that freak of nature comment you are right. Where would you put us?_" Ra asked. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "_I am the leader of a proud and mighty clan of Charizards that is second to none. I am the one and only RA!" _The arrogant flying lizard roared. "…" Silence followed soon after save for the ruckus that the two friends were making was all the reply needed for Ra to realize he looked like an idiot.

"What did he say?" Urahara asked. "Nothing important" Ichigo replied. "_I should burn you to a crisp for that_." The happy hug fest lasted until Yoruichi remembered something important. "Hey! Iris! Aren't you forgetting something important?" Yoruichi yelled. The green dragon paused for a moment before a rather frightful smile came across her face. "_Why thank you Lady Yoruichi. Ra! You ready to smack down that hat wearing bastard?_" She roared to Ra. "_Does my flame still burn?" _Ra roared back increasing his tail flame and stretching his wings for effect. "_I want in._" Elysia added. "Well this looks like it will be fun. Yoruichi you want to get the popcorn?" Ichigo said as he walked away from Urahara and MAGICALLY PULLED OUT A LAWN CHAIR?! *Pause* (0_0)… *Rewind* *Play slow* (-_-)… Yup either Ichigo's back pocket is magic or it has a hole to his impossibly deep anus. This why I hate working with anime and manga characters. That god damned hammer space. *Continue*

"Uh… Ichigo why do the three of them look like predators about to pounce on their pray? Urahara whimpered as he started backing off from the deadly trio. "I promised them some fun Urahara." Yoruichi replied. "Crap…" Urahara mumbled before taking off. What ensued was an assortment comedy of Urahara getting fried, roasted, and served with a side of Hyper Beam.

Of course do you honestly think that I would allow Ichigo to have such a good time of watching Urahara get his ass beat without something horrible happen to him? You see as the three eager Pokemon were busy trashing Urahara, everyone there failed to notice a very important item impacted by a stray thunderbolt. This item is the very same that allowed Ichigo to transport to Hueco Mundo. Of course most sensitive space warping things do not like suddenly being over loaded by many volt of electricity. You can imagine where this is going.

"Hey Ichigo. I am going to run up for more popcorn need anything?" asked Yoruichi as she got up and started waking to the ladder up.

"Nah. I'm good Yoruichi." Ichigo replied as he relaxed in his chair. Too bad he and Yoruichi failed to see the portal about to go critical. The sight of Urahara pinned by a large boulder made for a great distraction. Not long before Yoruichi left the bunker did Urahara finally notice the overloading portal behind Ichigo and the others.

"ICHIGO! BEHIND YOU!" yelled Urahara trying to warn Ichigo.

"Huh? OH FU-" Ichigo exclaimed before…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Location: Captain's Meeting Room, Time: Unknown

"Has there been anything new to report on the location of the two souls?" asked Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"No sir. Sadly any time that we get a clue to the Queen's location we are distracted by high level arrancar signals." replied Byakuya.

"I see. So Aizen's old pets are involved in this. Any ideas to their identities?" asked the head captain.

"As far as we have gathered from the switching patrols the arrancars' spiritual pressures are similar to that of the third and first espada." replied Ukitake.

"The first? But I thought he was slain by Captain Kyoraku in battle." Replied the head commander.

"That is not the important thing at the moment however. The fact we have any info on the queen s good news. However, we still have failed to locate any traces of the Dragon King. There is no trace of his spiritual pressure anywhere in Karakura. I am worried that we may have to search out side of Karakura to find him." interrupted Hitsugaya.

"That is not something you will have to worry about 10th division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." A deep voice echoed through the meeting hall. Before a large screen blinked to life on the wall. On it was the face of the Spirit King.

"Our liege!" Yamamoto exclaimed before he and the captains bowed before the powerful entity.

"Rise my captains." ordered the Spirit King before he continued, "I know my old foe well, I can guarantee that the Dragon King is in Karakura Town. If both of them have reincarnated there is no chance that they have not gravitated to each other. Especially if the queen is leaking energy."

"Forgive if I am being rude my liege but, what does it mean if the queen is leaking energy?" Byakuya asked.

"It means that the Queen is trying to lure in the king like how animals attract mates with pheromones." replied the Sprit King, "The only reason she would do that is if she has gotten close you may need to kill her." The king replied.

"WHAT!? My lord forgive me for being so brash but we should never try to interfere with the affairs of the living. It could cause another incident like those of the Bounts or the Quincies" Ukitake replied.

"Captain, I will only tell you this once, and only ONCE. The Ancient Ones must never be resurrected or it will be the end. I do not care if a human's life has to end early to stop it. If the Demon Queen or the Dragon King shows signs of resurrection you will kill one of them. I want a full report if you find one of them. I will decide their fate then. You are all dismissed." The king ordered before the screen blinked out.

"Well this sucks." Kyoraku replied.

Location: Las Noches, Time: Unknown, Temperature: Neutering

In the dark frozen palace of Las Noches the monster stirred from its sleep detecting intruders. "This… Smell… I… See. Soon… I… Will… Feast… On… The… Bones… Of… A… Dragon…" its voice rumbling through the halls. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The beast roared with laughter.

Meanwhile outside the palace.

"This is Ulquiorra. I have found the final element. However I have run into a problem." A dead man observed high in the sky.

"What is it?" A female voice asked through the receiver.

"It would appear that he is rather violent. He has frozen over Los Noches and apparently usurped the throne of Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra replied.

"… Well shit." A lazy voice replied.

"It gets worse. I just detected a portal that dropped off the other keys. It would be safe to assume that Ichigo is here as well." continued Ulquiorra.

"… We could use this to our advantage. That man has been known to pull off the impossible before. Keep watch on him and don't interfere unless you deem it necessary. Ichigo Kurosaki will help us revive the Twilight Sun Dragon King." The woman voice replied.

"Very I will observe from a distance and see if he can pull out any more miracles. Any status update on the queen?" Ulquiorra asked.

Location: Hueco Mundo, Time: … Nighttime? I don't think that moon moves so…

Here we see the hero of our story unconscious and hanging from Iris's tail about twenty feet in the air. Somehow Iris managed to land perfectly straight up with only her head in the sand. Ironically Ichigo hasn't been having a nice autumn, nor will he in the immediate future. Elysia and Ra were unconscious in a small crater off to the side. "Brr… it is too cold for this bullshit. I am not a winter kind of cat. Now where the hell was that explosion?" a figure sounded off in the distance. As he got closer to our band of heroes, he saw the possible comedic moment to set up. A menacing large smile came across him face as he planned his small revenge.

He sliced the palm of his hand with his claw like hands and pointed upwards shouting "Gran Ray Cero!" A large burst of blue green energy shot out and toward the sky. This is what followed the very loud shot of energy. First Iris flings her tail in surprise. Ichigo gets launched near Elysia who then launched a discharge attack frying Ichigo and Ra. Ra gets pissed then roasts Ichigo as Elysia ducks behind him. Then finally they all get home-runed into the horizon by Iris as she accidentally swipes her tail at them as she pops he head out of the sand. All the while maniacal laughter played the background music.

2 hours later. I think… time is weird here in Hueco Mundo.

"So Grimmjow. Did you learn your lesson?" asked Ichigo to the pile of charred mush that used to be Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"I learned not to piss off a couple dragons and rodent with special powers." moaned the pile of mush.

"Now then, Why the heck is it so cold?!" exclaimed the blue Ichigo huddled next to Ra's tail flame along with everyone else.

"Hueco Mundo got a new king." Grimmjow replied.

"_So this is that Huevo place you were telling me about Ichigo?_" asked Elysia.

"Oi this is no the world of eggs you damned rat." Grimmjow retorted.

"_Eggs? But she said Huevo." _Ra replied.

"Wait how did you understand her?" Ichigo asked.

"Huevo means egg in Spanish. Though the particular word is used more for its obscene usage in the culture." educated Grimmjow. For those of you who would care to know what exactly the other usage is, Google is free for all.

"_I see. If I may ask, what is the meaning for Hueco Mundo_?" inquired Iris.

"Hueco means void and Mundo means world." answered Grimmjow.

"I see. It is interesting to see how different there are many different languages in this dimension." Iris mused.

"I said wait! How the hell are you understanding them?" Ichigo interrupted.

When did my story turn into a language course? Hey I got a Spanish word for you all move your butts you pendejos! Get on with the story! "How dare you call my Ichigo that dirty word!" WHAT THE F*& ! AKUMI!? What are you doing in my dorm room! Look I know you got a small thing over Ichigo but. AHHH! CRASH! BAM! WHACK! NO NOT MY REPLICA MASTER SWORD!

We appear to be having technical difficulties at the moment. The author/narrator needs to heal up a moment please wait a moment.

One Month, a stomach virus, sinus infection, and a beating from the woman I based Akumi on Later

"So… Grimmjow about this new king." Ichigo asked.

"Uh… I think it best to head back to base it is certainly warmer there. Also I am sure the brat will be happy to see you. Do you think you guys can keep up with my Sonido?" Grimmjow asked.

"_The question little one is if you can keep up with my Extremespeed._" Iris replied.

"_I smell a race_" cut in Ra.

"_I'm in. I willing to put the cat in his place_" Elysia added.

"Uh guys? I am just a human. I you take off… and shit." said Ichigo before the rest of the group abandoned him. "So now not only am I cold I am alone now too." Ichigo added before a large shadow.

"Cold? You… do… not… know… cold. Let… me… show… you." The shadow replied.

"You are the new king aren't you? Shit." Ichigo said right before he got frozen solid.

"Time… to… go… home…" The shadow replied.

Welp… I am not following him. I suppose I should go check on the other. But… This would be the perfect time to end the chapter. I suppose this is what a coin toss is for. Ok. I call heads. And the result is… Tails… uh… best two out of three. Heads. Yes. Last flip! Heads! I can finish early!

**AN: Uh… sorry for this taking so long. As the story says I ended up getting a stomach virus, and then a sinus infection immediately afterwards. Then the girl I based Akumi off of found out about the use of her character. So long story short… Life happened. Now then has any one guessed yet who the final Ice type is? Am I doing good job with this story? Review so I can know. Speaking of reviews Thank you AlcatrazisGod for the awesome review. I find it amusing that my random choice of a lightning goddess's name conveniently matched up to an early choice of Eva. Thank you for the advice. Have a nice week everyone. With spring break around the corner for me I promise to at least have a buffer for a couple weeks for these situations.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Frozen Dawn

"**Thoughts"**/_"Inner Spirit"_/ "Talking"

Disclaimer- The characters belong to their rightful owners and I am gaining ZERO profit from this. The only things I own are the personalities of the pokemon and Akumi. Oh and the Twilight Sun Dragon King. Though if Nintendo and Kubo Tite are somehow reading this and want my permission to try this they have my full permission.

**Captain's Hall- 1st Division, Souls Society. 1600 hours**

"Head Captain, we return with news of the identity of the Queen." reported Unohana to the other captains in the hall.

"This is wonderful news. Please continue." Yamamoto said with relief.

"That is the problem Old Man. Do you want the good news, the bad news, the horrible news or the Oh F%$k news?" replied Kenpachi.

"Captain Zaraki I will not have you use such barbaric language in this hall! However I suppose I will hear in the order that you listed." chastised Yamamoto

"The Queen's Identity is Akumi Akihime. She is a 23 year old teacher that lives in Karakura." Unohana reported. The sounds of the 6th and 13th's palms slapping their faces echoed throughout the hall.

"Captains do you have anything to add?" asked Yamamoto to the two.

"Head-Captain… I honestly think it best for Unohana and Kenpachi finish their report before me and Byakuya add what we know…" replied Ukitake knowing of the future storm.

"Very well. Captains if you would pleas continue." Yamamoto ordered.

"The bad news is that that girl is showing the sign that the royal family warned us about. The spiritual pressure she is leaking lives up to her name. As much as I like a good fight, the evil I could feel from that girl's power gave me bad chills." Kenpachi added.

"This is indeed bad news. We may have to dispose of her as the King suggested. However what could be worse?" replied the dog captain. (I do not for the life of me remember his name. and I am too lazy at the moment to google it. Though let me guess… is it Komamura? Eh…whatever.)

"The horrible news is that she is the daughter of a very rich and powerful man in the world of the living. It would not be a simple task to just kill her without considerable backlash. It might be in our best interest to find the King as soon as possible." Continued Unohana.

"Hmm… I suppose that would be the best course of action. However until we find the Dragon King we will need to be cautious. I am quite curious what exactly is the worst possible news?" asked Yamamoto.

"That's a simple one old man. She is a friend of Ichigo." replied Kenpachi.

"F$#k." replied everyone in the Captain's Hall.

**Rebel Camp- Hueco Mundo. Uh… about twenty minutes after Ichigo got captured. I think? I didn't exactly bring a watch with me and time here is weird**.

"_Ha! I told you all you would be unable to match my Extremespeed!" _boasted Iris as she won the race.

"Sure. You have it easy you flew. Me and the rat had to run." grumbled Grimmjow.

"_If that was true Ra would have beat you to. Speaking of which, where is he?" _asked Iris.

"This little rat fried him because he was beating her. So imagine he will catch up to us shortly." Grimmjow replied.

_"Hey I didn't cheat. There was never any rules saying I couldn't blast him out of the sky."_ Elysia defended.

"_YOU GODDAMNED RAT I AM GOING TO ROAST YOU ALIVE!_" roared Ra in the distance as he flew closer to the base.

"_Why must you rile him up all the time? Now I need to calm him down before he burns down the place._" Iris sighed as she went to calm down the fiery lizard.

"Are those two together?" asked Grimmjow as he saw the Iris immediately calm Ra down and had him like putty in her hands.

_"Yes and no. Those two care a lot for each other but both of them are scared to take the next step. Ra is too proud to lower his head to declare his love for her. Iris is too scared to change what she has with him." _explained Elysia.

"Interesting… Hey do you feel as though we have forgotten something important?" Grimmjow asked.

"_Now that you mention it… I can't exactly remember what though. Something about a strawberry?"_ Elysia replied.

"Grimmjow! Your back! What did you find in the desert?" asked a well-endowed woman in a childish manner as she ran toward him.

"Hey Nel. First of all don't you mean tundra? I found those guys and Ichigo in a crater." replied Grimmjow as he pointed to Elysia and the others.

"Ichigo!? He is here? Where is he!?" asked Nel excitedly.

"He is right over… oh yeah… shit." replied Grimmjow as it dawned on him that they were one person short.

"_We forgot him back at where we started the race didn't we…"_ added Elysia feeling mighty stupid at the moment.

"You FORGOT HIM!?" yelled Nel.

**Ichigo's Inner World- Ichigo, Frozen Block of Ice- Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. You want the time inside a person's head? Sure, why don't I solve quantum physics while I'm at it.**

"_Yo! King! Wake up!" _replied a distorted voice.

Here layed our beloved hero on the side of a skyscraper passed out as though he worshipped the porcelain throne not long ago. Except without the shame of waking up in a bathroom and a hangover. "Ugh… I am going to kill those idiots for leaving me in the desert…" groaned Ichigo as he woke up. "Where the hell am I?" asked Ichigo as he stood up and looked around. "My inner world? How? I thought it was destroyed along with my powers and Zangetsu." Ichigo asked.

"_Ha! That old bastard may be gone but it is impossible for you to ever be rid of me king." _replied a white Ichigo on another inverted skyscraper.

"You?! How the hell are you alive!?" Ichigo asked his counterpart.

"_Til' death doth us part my liege. Though I am ashamed to call you my king at the moment considering your current condition."_ The hollow replied.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"_Really? It only happened a little while ago. You got your ass frozen by that shadow remember?" _he replied.

"Oh yeah… So… Why am I here?" asked Ichigo, as he walked around reliving his memories he had here.

"_I called you here for two reasons. To save you and to find whatever is pulsing with that shadow's power." _replied the hollow.

"Pulsing with the shadow's power? What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"_I mean something inside here. Inside your soul is pulsing in resonance with the spiritual pressure that the shadow that froze you is leaking. If we find it we may have a chance at defrosting whatever is left from freezer burn." _ He replied.

"Ok then, where do we start?" replied Ichigo as he looked around the very large city.

"_Hell if I know. All I can guess is that it is inside one these skyscrapers. So get looking! I will check the one I am on. Check the one you are on."_ The hollow replied as he broke a window and went inside.

"This is going to be a very long day…" Ichigo replied as he too broke into a skyscraper.

**Rebel Camp- Hueco Mundo, About twenty minutes after Nel thrashed everyone for leaving Ichigo.**

"So. What exactly is your plan for finding Ichigo?" asked Nel to the pile of corpses that was neatly stacked in front of her.

"_Couldn't we just follow our tracks back and work from there?"_ inquired Iris.

_"_No that wouldn't work I can already bet were that idiot is." replied Grimmjow.

"_Sadly the cat is right."_ Elysia added.

"Where then? Where is Ichigo if you did not leave him… Oh no… he couldn't possibly…" moaned Nel as she remembered a certain flaw about Ichigo.

"_I would be appreciative of two things right now. One, if you could enlighten the rest of us where the hell you people are talking about. And Two, Gasp… If you could all get off of me!"_ pleaded Ra as he was used as the base of the tower. Grimmjow and Elysia are not particular heavy mind you but Iris? Do you want a 433 lb. or 206 kg. dragon on top of you? Though I honestly imagined Rayquaza bigger. Did you know a regular Charizard is only 5'7"? Remember Dunsparce? Did you know those things are 4'11" long and 2" high? Damn… Wait where was I going with this? Uh… Pokemon Trivia Time! Yes. That is what happened; not because I got off on a long tangent. "COUGH! STORY! COUGH!" Oh yes the story.

"Uh… anyway. That damned idiot is probably already at Las Noches captured by the enemy." said Grimmjow

"_So we will need to crash into an enemy base I am guessing?_" Ra replied.

"It won't be that easy. Ever since the new king took over the palace it has been frozen over completely. We even renamed it Las Noches de Invierno. Not to mention the cold drifting from the palace is threating to freeze the rest of Hueco Mundo." answered Nel.

"_Frozen over completely? I was not aware that there were being who could manipulate ice to as much a degree as he could._" mused Iris.

"_That certainly sounds like his handiwork but it would not make any sense. He should be back in our homeworld. Unless… Hey do have description on this king?" _asked Elysia.

"Huh? Uh… Well from we can tell in the reports of the few scouts that survived it is a hollow at the very least as it has eaten other souls." replied Nel.

All three Pokémon proceeded to have their palms meet their face. "_Oh crap… that isn't good. Please continue."_ asked Ra.

"We do not really know its physical description but we do know that its eyes glow in the dark a pale yellow. Also it talks really slowly like… this…" continued Nel.

"_Oh f #k_..." replied all three pokemon.

**Ichigo's Inner World. –The man is in his mind, in a place that doesn't even have proper time flow. How the flying hell can I tell you what time has passed?**

"GRAGH! WHERE THE HELL IS IT? WE CHECKED EVERY FREAKING SKYSCRAPER IN THIS PLACE!" yelled Ichigo to the sky as he broke a window.

"_Hold your temper king. It would do us no good to get frustrated. Besides we just have this last building to check._" said the hollow. He and Ichigo had searched every single build within the mindscape save for the one they were on. Ichigo learned many things about his psyche that thankfully the hollow felt enough sympathy to knock out the memories. Which of course just delayed them more.

"I wouldn't be so pissed if this wasn't right next the buildings we started from!" Ichigo yelled. It turned out that they forgot to check the skyscraper they kept using to have Ichigo recover from the "treatments". Don't you just hate those moments?

"Forget it… C'mon we may as well check this together." Ichigo said before he jumped into the building.

"_I thought I was supposed to be the violent one?_" the hollow deadpanned. Oh don't worry, you will have plenty to rage about if you find out my plans for you Mr. hollow. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! "_Why did I just feel a harsh chill go done my spine?_" asked the hollow before he followed after Ichigo.

**Rebel Camp- The joke ran its course I won't do the time anymore.**

O_O HOLY! Where the hell did they get all these people from?! I can see hollows from here to the freaking horizon! Huh? A stage? Oh someone is getting on. Maybe they can reveal…

"MY HOLLOW ARMY! ARE YOU READY TO DEFEAT THE ICE HOLLOW KING?!" yelled Nel into the… microphone? Why do I ever expect logic in a world where I constantly have to tell people to ignore me? Actually hasn't it been a while?

"HELL YEAH!" roared the crowd back. Oh yeah… I need to focus.

"WE WILL STORM THE FROZEN PALACE AND DESTROY THE BASTARD MAKING OUR BUTTS FROZEN AT NIGHT. WE WILL HANG HIM BY THE BA… what? Tone down the language? Teen rating? Fine… WE WILL SAVE OUR SAVIOR AND KILL THE KING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" yelled Nel.

I should leave… I am not entirely sure of the language barrier between T and M but considering this is an army of hollows… I suppose I could go see that irritating bast… am I even allowed to say that? Ah forget it. Let's warp!

**Aizen's Prison Cell- Mugen**

"199,999,999,998"

Hagh… I want to take that number and shove it up his… "Rude as ever I see." Aizen said.

Hello… "Is there any particular reason you wished to see me?" Comedy reasons I suppose? Maybe build up suspense? Hell it is your fault I am even considered a character in this story at all. I never planned to be in this. "I suppose that is true. What is happening in the outside world?" asked Aizen. Hmm… They found out who the Black Moon Demon Queen was and Ichigo just got captured by the new hollow king of Hueco Mundo. Currently he is frozen in a block of ice. Oh and your former third espada is leading a massive army to raid to save him. "I see? Why tell me this? After me annoying you and causing you trouble why help me?" asked Aizen. I plan to kill you before this story is over. When you least expect it too. "Cold…" replied Aizen. Hagh... I have to head back to your future son-in-law before I finish off this story. Oh and 199,999,999,998. "Thank you" he replied.

**Ichigo's mindscape**

Now then… Ichigo and his hollow stand before an interesting door. "_King why is there a heart shaped door locked by chains and frost leaking out of it_" the hollow asked.

"Hell if I know. I've been traumatized enough by what the hell is in this buildings. That is giant keyhole though. How large is the key that you would need to open it?" Ichigo asked.

"_Hmm… My best guess? It would be as large as your old sword. Now that is an image how silly it would be to use a giant key as a sword."_ replied the hollow.

"Ha your right who in their right mind would use a key as a sword imagine that. HAHAha… HUH!?" laughed Ichigo right before a giant key sword materialized in his hand.

OoO would be the best way to describe their look. "_Well at least we found the key… You may as well use it._" said the hollow.

"I guess so… I am not even gonna question it." Ichigo said right before he stuck the key into the hole and unlocked the door. A bright light shown and exploded out from the door. "What the hell is going on?!" yelled Ichigo before the light consumed Ichigo and his hollow.

**AN: Welp… I managed to make this longer by a whole 500 words. I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger. By the way I have been wondering how long I should I drag this story out. I can end it with the next arc or drag it on for at least one more arc. Some reviews would be nice to tell me if I should or not. No it would not be filler but it is not so important that I couldn't skip it. Please review. I would like some. It is more evidence that people like my story than just seeing my follower and favorite stats go up. Which reminds me. My views have gone down by half each chapter, save for the last three. Those have stabilized at around 50-70 views. Is this good or bad? Welp see you in in 1-2 weeks. I hope…**

**Updated AN: I made it easier to realize scene changes.**


End file.
